


我还不能确定，阿福

by Lia_Rivene



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Assumed Relationship, BAMF Alfred, Bat Brothers, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Prank Wars, Puppy Piles, The Batbike, Trolling, magical transformation, that escalated quickly, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Rivene/pseuds/Lia_Rivene
Summary: 魔法师开始全身颤抖，眼角抽搐。“得了，这他妈的什么鬼。这太不公平了啊？那个比你的义警形象还吓人！你们这帮人都怎么做到的。一个比一个可怕！”他转向罗宾，颤抖的手指指向他。“那你的名字又会变成啥？啊？克苏鲁吗？！”





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Convinced, Alfred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539053) by [njw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njw/pseuds/njw). 



> 感谢作者njw带来如此绝妙的脑洞！  
> 请大家多多给我的翻译提出意见建议，感激不尽。

“凝滞不动！”在红头罩看来，这个挥舞着闪亮棍子穿着华丽浴袍的傻逼太过于得意洋洋了，鉴于他喊的这句话一点屁用都没有。  
红头罩不以为然。操他的外行。等着吧，这混蛋马上会被痛揍——  
红头罩发现自己被一股热浪和闪光包围，无法移动，扣在扳机上的手指被定住了。他听到左侧传来一声压抑的叫喊，余光看到罗宾也被同样的光芒定住，定格在长刀出鞘跃起的一瞬。小屁孩的脸也定格成恶狠狠的呲牙咧嘴状。  
哦，操。  
至少夜翼和红罗宾应该——  
魔法师得意洋洋地把定格的夜翼和红罗宾漂浮到杰森另一边轻轻放下，用他那看上去傻但显然是真正操他的有魔力的魔杖。  
他一看清这两家伙，立刻希望自己能动弹，这样就可以尽情笑话他们俩看起来有多傻了。  
夜翼定在从深蹲中起身的一瞬，而红罗宾背对夜翼蹲在他的大腿上，一手扶着夜翼的胳膊，另一手挥舞着长棍。  
魔法击中他们时，夜翼正在把红罗宾扔向魔法师。  
老实说，这计划还不错。红头罩以前这么扔鸟宝宝的次数不少，每次都滑稽而有效，小红从坏蛋们的头顶冲下，把他们卷入拳头、长棍、靴子的暴风袭击中，然后哦耶。  
可惜这次动作有点他妈的慢。  
魔法师的灰眼睛闪着贪婪的水光，狞笑着把肮脏的目光依次投向无法移动的义警们。他骄傲地挺起瘦弱的胸膛，展开细窄的肩膀，昂首阔步地检视自己抓住的猎物。  
“太容易了！我还以为传奇的蝙蝠们会更有挑战性。还好，等我找出你们的秘密身份就有钱赚了；竞拍的人可不会在乎你们好不好抓。”  
罗宾和红头罩都发出咆哮声，魔法师一歪脑袋，一丛暗金色的头发滑下来挡住眼睛，瘦削的脸上现出扭曲残忍的微笑。“没错，你们四个会让我大赚一笔。首先，卖掉你们的秘密身份，然后，我相信还有不少富有的客人愿意出资买你们的人。”  
他淫荡的眼神在夜翼身上流连，然后移到红罗宾身上，那一瞬间红头罩为了能够移动愿意付出任何代价，好把那混蛋的两条胳膊撕掉然后他会享受用断肢暴揍他。“尤其是你，”他嘲弄地对红罗宾嘀咕，“你已经有买家了。我可不想让恶魔之首等太久。”  
魔法师咯咯地笑了。“每当有人抓住你们这种人时，大家常犯的错误就是不好好把你们困住和缴械。我呢，已经把你们困住了，也不会冒风险让你们保留武器、跟踪器和其他藏起来的小零碎。”  
“我的魔咒会从你们的心智中提取出你们真实的平民身份，并把你们转化成那个身份。没有面罩或小玩意儿，只是你们本身，绝望无助。”他发出了真他妈诡异的咯咯笑声，红头罩下决心一从这摊乱子中脱身就开枪打他的屌。  
“一旦我念出咒语，就会从你们的心智中提取出你们的身份，然后哇哈！你们会穿着日常服装站在这儿，没有面具，没有这些武器装束。监禁和运输什么的就容易多了。”  
“你们可以试着不去想你们的真实身份，但你也知道那是徒劳。不管你们多奋力抵抗，你们的心智总会低语你们的真名，咒语就会成功。”  
魔法师嘲笑着挥舞起他那傻逼棍子，喊道：“真理胜于一切！”  
“啊……哪一位会首先想到他的真实身份呢？”他笑得充满期待，来回看着他们。  
哈！我们是操他妈的蝙蝠侠训练出来的，混蛋！等到你的魔力用光了或者等烦了我们也都扛得住。红头罩希望自己还能动，好嘲笑一番这个可悲的傻屌的傻逼计划。  
就好像他们中会有任何人愚蠢差劲到真的去想他们的秘密身份似的。反正他的身份也无关紧要；又不是说他有正式的活着的身份可利用。  
无所谓了。他的长相，甚至他的名字，这混蛋都利用不了。  
陶德这个姓氏起源于中古英语中的雄性狐狸一词，他的大脑顺便想到。  
哦操，他感觉到魔法劈头压下，呼吸困难，眼冒黑星。操他的不好了。  
*  
红罗宾蹲在夜翼的大腿上，惊恐地注视着红头罩消失在一股魔法云雾中。噢惨了，头罩已经被影响了。  
红罗宾的思维飞速转动，急切地设法制定当前情况下的应急计划，拯救所有人，同时避开可能会导致他想起自己平民身份的任何思绪。  
他看不到夜翼，但左手和双脚都能感觉到踏实的支撑力，说明夜翼还没有被影响。他能看到也能听到罗宾，正为红头罩的不幸而狂吼。也可能是为红头罩的无能，连一分钟不想自己的真实身份都做不到。对，仔细一想应该是为了后一个原因。  
红罗宾真不知道罗宾和红头罩怎么还能发出声音，他自己的声带似乎和身体的其余部分一起定格了。他把这归结于纯粹想泄愤的顽强意愿。如果说有可能顽固暴躁到为了朝敌人咆哮而抵御住魔咒的话，也就是这两人做得到了。  
包裹着红头罩的魔法云雾逐渐散去，红罗宾看到红头罩消失了，他无法抑制内心惊恐地颤抖。如果这个愚蠢的法师害死了红头罩，他就不管蝙蝠侠的不杀法则——  
当云雾完全散去，惊恐转化为困惑和安心，因为在原地出现了……一只狐狸？  
小家伙踩着微微颤抖的小脚爪站起来，抖动黑色的尖耳朵。它有着红色的毛发，四肢、鼻子、耳朵和尾巴则是黑色，胸前一撮柔软的白毛。  
他前额处有一撮白。  
哦我的特斯拉啊（译注：现代科技之神）。  
“什么——”红色小狐狸咆哮一声，直直跳向魔法师的喉咙，把他的惊叹变为惊恐的反抗。“拿走拿走拿走！”  
那人挣扎着踉跄后退，想把这一小团对着他眼睛和脖子的弱点又咬又挠的残暴猛兽拽开。他成功地举起魔杖，捅在了狐狸的脑袋一侧，把它甩到地上，狐狸发出痛苦的叫声。  
“我会报复的，”魔法师的脸因狂怒而扭曲，咆哮道。“另外三个能卖上价钱。你显然是有什么毛病，魔咒才会变成这样。你是白费我的功夫。”他举起魔杖指向那颤抖着的一小团，然后红罗宾就失控了。  
噢，绝对不行。他飞速思考。他要现在立刻马上制止那个混球，唯一的办法就是想象自己名字的另一重含义，像红头罩那样。  
嗯，公鸭的常见叫法是——他立刻惊恐地斩断了这条思绪。什么鬼，思维，那样怎么可能有用？！不对！绝对不行，耶稣基督啊为啥啊。  
他忽然有了另一个想法，而这时如果他能动弹的话，就会露出尖锐吓人的笑容。德雷克是龙的另一种叫法，他恶狠狠地想象，眼前的世界陷入黑暗。  
*  
夜翼惊惧地看着魔法师冲向他那躺在地上一动不动的弟弟。不要再来一次，他绝望地想，一想到弟弟再次濒临死亡，而他就在现场眼睁睁地看着，他心痛不已。  
而且罗宾和红罗宾也在这，他也保护不了其他的弟弟们。如果魔法师说漏嘴的都是当真的话，他们的命运比红头罩的更加悲惨。  
他看不清红头罩了，夜翼试着后退避开聚集起来的魔法，却徒劳无功。有一瞬间，他什么都看不到，然后……  
他眼前所见全是皮膜翅膀和火焰，鳞片、尖刺的高速移动。一条货真价实的龙展开身体，从他大腿上狂啸着跳向魔法师，吼声被从嘴里喷出的火焰中断，变成隆隆低狺。  
魔法师尖叫起来，从小狐狸身边退开，在身前挥舞双臂。“啊嗷嗷宙斯怒张的屁眼啊为啥啊，你们这些人都是有什么毛病啊！凝滞不动！凝滞不动！”  
他的魔杖所指，一条光波把龙定住了，尖牙利爪和火团距魔法师的左眼只有毫厘之差。“哦梅林，”他呼哧直喘，瘦骨嶙峋的拳头敲着自己的胸膛。“刚才真险。”  
他小心翼翼退后一步。“我想不通，”他瞄着那条龙，还有刚刚站起身来保护性地拦在它身前的小狐狸。“应该是变成你们的平民身份，不是动物变形术——”  
他停下来，张大嘴重新打量动物们。“福克斯，”他说道。“德拉贡？不对，不是常用人名。德拉科？……有可能。”他翻了个白眼。“唉，你们找到个漏洞。行，无所谓，你们还能派上用场。狐狸可以束缚为伴灵，龙的器官用作魔咒材料可是很值钱的。”  
狐狸发出威胁性的咆哮，躬下身准备再次袭击。魔法师惊惧地把双手挡在脸前，尖叫道：“凝滞不动！”  
糟了。  
哼，夜翼绝不会让自己的弟弟们变成奴隶或者魔药材料的。而且要尽快，还不能暴露余下两兄弟的真实身份。  
不过，要怎么才能做得到呢？他的姓氏没有什么双重含义，无法把自己变形成某种酷帅的动物形态……  
他忽然想到一件事。  
我做不到，他绝望地想，只是想到就觉得恶心不已。  
他又看了看自己的弟弟们，三个弟弟都在他面前被困住，无力挣扎。  
不得不这样做。他坚强地集中注意力。格雷森，他想到，灰色之子。  
魔法如老虎钳般聚合。  
*  
罗宾坚定地挣扎着，逼迫自己的思绪集中在分析和监控局势上，同时避开一切引向他真实身份的想法。  
红头罩和红罗宾的变形给他短暂地带来了希望，然而那两人动作不够快，无法阻止魔法师。当魔法云雾第三次聚集在夜翼身周，他已经对保密他们的真实身份不抱希望了，转而设想如何处理魔法师的尸体。  
红头罩会帮我；他能理解。给些时间，其他人也会原谅我们的。我们不可以让我们的身份就这般泄露。这样的想法都不可接受！  
当魔法云雾消散时，他完全没有预料到眼前所见。  
不是迪克·格雷森，理契·韦恩，也不是格雷森警官，出现的是……嗯。（译注：理契·韦恩译自Richie Wayne，也可以译作富二代·韦恩）  
从蹲姿缓缓站起，取代了他哥哥的生物如同从噩梦中浮现，黑色战术装备、带爪的手套，携带满身武器，头戴兜帽，还戴着标志性的护目镜和喙。  
噢深渊恶魔啊，不要。不要是这样。永远不要变成这样，不要把他变成这样。罗宾想吐。  
同时，魔法师开始全身颤抖，眼角抽搐。“得了，这他妈的什么鬼。这太不公平了啊？那个比你的义警形象还吓人！你们这帮人都怎么做到的。一个比一个可怕！”  
他转向罗宾，颤抖的手指指向他。“那你的名字又会变成啥？啊？克苏鲁吗？！”(译注：Cthulhu ，小说中的邪神，形象为章鱼头、人身，背上有蝙蝠翅膀的巨人。）  
罗宾看到利爪的身形从后方接近魔法师，魔法师感受到他的存在，缓缓地，不情愿地回头。当发现自己与猫头鹰法庭的刺客面对面时，他发出一声压抑的惨叫。  
利爪缓缓取下兜帽，露出夜翼的脸，伴随着利爪标志性的灰皮肤、黑色血管、黄眼睛。他露出恶毒的笑容，魔法师尖叫着失禁了。“你他妈的是什么东西，噢梅林啊，为什么会这样，不是应该很容易了吗，”他绝望地嚎叫。  
利爪一歪脑袋，仍然诡异地微笑着，然后开始低低地唱歌。“当心猫头鹰法庭，时刻监视你出行。暗处窥望哥谭市，藏于矮墙阁楼间。居于家中他同在，卧及床间他亦存。万莫提及他名号，利爪将你头寻来。”  
魔法师呜咽起来，罗宾决定不管了。  
他的哥哥们被变成了小型四足动物、中型传说生物和传说中的不死刺客。简直不可忍耐，他一刻也不能站在这里无所事事了。  
奥古，他带着残酷的满足感想道，在阿拉伯语中，原指在墓地中出没以尸体为食的怪物。  
当魔法在他身周聚集时，他听到魔法师的哀鸣，唇角扯出一个微笑。越扯越大。越扯越大。  
魔法云雾消失时，达米安弯着腰，巨大的爪子深深插入地下。他直起身时仍在咧嘴笑着，感觉到了大块肌肉从宽阔的肩背上凸显出来，视角也远比以前高了。他大笑起来，感觉到下巴几乎垂到脱臼，锐利的长牙互相交错。  
就连利爪都对此有些不适。魔法师只看了达米安一眼就抽泣起来，翻着白眼晕倒在地。  
利爪伸脚捅了捅崩溃的魔法师，然后没收了他的魔杖，装进口袋里。龙伸展身体，显然施法者失去意识后不再被困住了，狐狸踱过来，挨着利爪蹲坐在地。  
“嗯，这也太怪异了，”狐狸以陶德那深深的低音说到。“一起去吃披萨？”  
龙滑翔过来，优雅地耸耸肩，然后收起翅膀，小心翼翼地坐在狐狸身边。“我有胃口。”  
利爪翻了翻他的黄眼睛，双臂抱胸。“我们还不知道你们的形态能不能接受披萨！再说，我们得赶紧想办法解开魔咒——”  
“放松点，屌脸，享受下生活。那堆糟心事是要解决，但也可以先吃点好吃的。”  
“你想要点麦片披萨也可以，”龙哄劝道。  
“真的吗？”利爪精神起来，转向罗宾。“你饿吗，大米？有素食披萨。”  
达米安喷了口气，利用自己新得的力量轻松捡起昏迷的魔法师，仅仅把最少量的注意力放在不用自己刀般锐利的爪子刺穿那个蠢货上。“好吧，格雷森。但我坚持尽早设法恢复自然形态。我已撑坏了衣服，庄园里恐怕不会有适合我当前状态的衣物。”  
其他人窃笑，达米安英勇地与把他们的脸挠下来的冲动作斗争。德雷克弯下身，让陶德蹦到他背上，然后不顾格雷森的抗议飞了起来。“庄园见！”德雷克高兴地喊道，飞入夜空。  
达米安和格雷森互相对视，打量着对方奇异的外形，不约而同地想象到他们以当前状态走进披萨店会造成什么样的喧嚣。就算饱经风霜的本土哥谭人也会对此做出反应的。  
“我们叫外卖吧。”格雷森最后说，悲惨的微笑露出闪光的尖牙。  
“我将呼叫一辆车来接我们。”达米安希望父亲不要派阿尔弗雷德来。看到他这个样子的人越少越好。他想到了另一件事，皱起眉。“格雷森……”  
“怎么，大米？”  
“陶德怎么不会掉下去？”  
*  
提姆翱翔在空中，感受着晚风拂动，哥谭市在翅膀之下展现，他大笑出声。他满怀愉悦地高喊着滑翔，没怎么注意到杰森为了固定在他背上乱抓掐进了他肩膀。  
“嘿，鸟宝宝……”杰森听起来有点点紧张。  
“嗯，杰？”  
“要不要稍稍慢他妈的一点？”  
提姆咯咯笑了，杰森的爪子掐得更紧，狐狸开始用多种语言骂脏话。  
太棒了。他一定要绕远路回家。


	2. 第二章

布鲁斯安静地站在蝙蝠电脑边，彻底被眼前的景象迷住了。他所有的儿子都在蝙蝠洞里，而且破天荒地没人在打架，没人在冲他大喊大叫，没人在冲其他人大喊大叫，没人威胁性地挥舞枪支，没人威胁性地挥舞武士刀，没人冲着他比中指、骂脏话然后怒气冲冲地骑摩托离开。  
我的儿子们。他的孩子们在非暴力的情境下聚在一起，在他心中激起未曾预料到的情感，他艰难地吞咽了一下。  
之前孩子们一个接一个进入蝙蝠洞前，他绝对想象不到现在的场景，先是提姆和杰森进来时翅膀掀起一阵风，他还以为蝙蝠洞被袭击了，一个多小时后迪克和达米安竟然骑着一辆借来的儿童自行车回来，因为魔法师怪异但最终未达成正果的咒语把他们的手机变没了。  
迪克穿着全副利爪战甲蹬着粉色自行车，被达米安弯下的庞大身躯包围，达米安双手双脚爪紧抓车把，一只巨臂下挟着失去意识的瘦弱魔法师，如同挟着个泄了气还浸了尿的橄榄球。布鲁斯对魔法师不仅憎恶，还莫名其妙地有些感激，鉴于他的袭击意图给了布鲁斯多与儿子们相处的机会。他也许过一阵会把魔术师从审讯室里放出来，交给扎塔娜好好培训下魔法伦理学，给他改过自新的机会。  
过很久再说。也不一定。毕竟这恶棍魔法师确确实实意图伤害布鲁斯的孩子们。他考虑了一下，提醒自己记得在他的审讯室里循环播放迪克最爱的歌单。那人想伤害布鲁斯的孩子们；这是他应受的折磨。  
他欣赏着儿子们一起玩耍的画面，悄悄偏过头去露出个小小的微笑。  
杰森蹲踞在岩壁上凸起的石头上，全身心投入地注视着要从石头下经过的提姆。他凝神猛扑向他的猎物，让提姆受惊地扭动翻倒，因此发出欢快的吠声。  
他们向下落去，提姆躬身，夸张地把自己绕杰森卷成一圈以免摔到他。龙最后仰面躺倒，把小狐狸抱在肚皮上蹭来蹭去。提姆断断续续地抗议，杰森笑得直喘，然后两个人都放松下来，就这么在地上不由自主地打起盹来。  
布鲁斯稍一转头，就能看到迪克和达米安在垫子上戏谑地对练。只要他眯起眼睛用余光看，他们的体型变化几乎可以忽略。  
迪克嬉笑着空翻，然后把达米安抓起甩到蝙蝠洞的墙上，达米安的爪子用力嵌进石壁，发出可怖的刺鸣。他咆哮着绷紧全身肌肉块，从墙上弹跳而下，扑倒他哥哥，异形的四肢伸展开，爪子举起，咧嘴亮出刀般利齿，然后发出令人毛骨悚然的凶恶尖叫。  
布鲁斯满心喜爱地甜蜜叹息。  
阿尔弗雷德也在看，他在布鲁斯身边清清嗓子。“先生，您百分之百确定您的决策……明智吗？”阿尔弗雷德的表情一如既往地平静无波，布鲁斯仍能分辨出老人其实非常忧虑。甚至担忧到干扰布鲁斯的计划。哼，这可不行。  
好在布鲁斯知道怎么说服阿尔弗雷德。对他说实话，向他展现此事对我多么重要。“你不懂。这是有史以来第一次，男孩子们一起出现在庄园，突发警情除外。我从没体验过所有的儿子们像一家人一样住在一起，我只想享受一会儿天伦之乐。”布鲁斯哽咽一下，无耻地乞求。“阿尔弗雷德，求你了。让我拥有此刻。”  
阿尔弗雷德叹气，布鲁斯微笑了。我成功了。  
管家缓缓摇头。“您一直是个倔孩子，先生。我仍然义不容辞要警告您，您错了。”  
“我还不能确定，阿福。我一定不会后悔的。”  
阿尔弗雷德挑起一边眉毛以示嘲讽。“好的，布鲁斯老爷，如您所愿。”他又摇了摇头，彻底撒手不管了。“您的确向来更擅长从失败中吸取教训。”  
蝙蝠洞中忽然蹿起一团火球，把迪克给烧糊了，他马上跑过去查看提姆，边跑伤口就边愈合了。“啊哦，提米睡着了会打喷嚏！”迪克躬下身冲弟弟们哼道，没有人气儿的脸上露出宠爱的神色，对刚刚愈合消失的烧伤全不介怀。  
达米安也挤到哥哥们身边，串串口水不受控制地从獠牙滴下，他凶暴地怒瞪。“德雷克用什么身体都是蠢货。你现在有利爪的愈合能力是他运气好。”被他瞪的龙在睡梦中吸吸鼻子，又打了个喷嚏，达米安为了躲避火焰不得不向后跳开六米，用阿拉伯语诅咒提姆的母亲。  
达米安落地时，他们撕开床单临时做成的缠腰布滑脱了，食尸鬼发出粗哑的惊叫，脸上晕起一片暗绿色，他立刻用巨掌挡住自己的下身，同时还得小心别让锋利的爪子刺伤某些不可言说之处。  
布鲁斯得记着给小儿子找点更合适的衣服。要知道儿子们会维持一段时间这种形态。  
他心满意足地回味了一阵，然后回身上楼，迪克正在试着用披风把达米安异常巨大的裸体盖起来，但没成功因为他们的爪子一直会把布料撕坏，两个男孩都十分泄气。  
杰森被动静吵醒了，正一边给他们提建议一边不住嘴地骂人，提姆则窃笑着想搞明白怎么用现在的身体操作咖啡机，貌似也没成功。  
布鲁斯被他们傻里傻气的举止给逗乐了。哦，男孩子们。  
可不能让儿子们偷听到他和扎塔娜谈这件事。他得要竭尽全力说服全体魔法使用人群，务必安排所有人在接下来的几周都忙得分身无术，无法解咒。如果他仅仅是要求扎塔娜切断联系的话，她可能不会答应，但如果他暗示她这是个孩子们已经同意参加的训练项目的话……  
这怎么说也不是很过分的要求，对吧？只是让我享几周天伦之乐……  
*  
迪克在蝙蝠洞的悬空设备上翻来荡去，仍在适应自己的新能力。这种形态比他本来的身体柔韧性还要好，而且强壮许多，更别说愈合能力大有用处。  
要不是我现在是个吓到人做噩梦的非人不死怪物，只为愈合能力也值得保留这个身体呀。不用每时每刻担心受伤的感觉真是棒。真想像这样出去夜巡，哪怕一次也好。  
目前来看，他似乎是处境最好的一个。提姆和杰森甚至不能直立行走，可怜的达米安不得不去找阿尔弗雷德量体裁衣，他的身形过于巨大畸形，别的什么都穿不下。至少迪克弄点化妆品和隐形眼镜就能继续过平常的生活。  
提姆和杰森还在蝙蝠洞的地上慵懒地消磨时间，迪克花式空翻，在他们身边落地。  
“四周空翻。牛。”提姆的声音轻柔而梦幻，他的身体卷成个标准的圆圈，杰森就塞在圆圈中心。  
杰森翻身扭动了一下，明显快睡着了。“哈——？”  
提姆的身躯环绕着杰森收紧，两条前腿把杰森抱进怀里，伸脸去蹭杰森的脸。“没事，杰。继续睡吧。”他的语气十分温柔，带着过于明显的爱意，他每次和杰森说话或者提到杰森的时候总是这样的。  
天啊，这小两口儿都甜到齁了。迪克宠爱地观察了他们一会儿，但他们的互蹭持续时间过长，还伴有小小的呼噜声和满意的哼哼声，迪克开始觉得尴尬。他开始觉得自己是个电灯泡，并因兽奸暗示而格外尴尬。  
但魔咒之下他们其实是人类，这样也算是兽奸吗？他打量着他们，然后断定，是的。就是兽奸。他们必须……别那么做，等到魔咒结束变回人形为止。  
“额，你们俩？”他试探着说。他们一般不会这么光明正大地秀，他真的不想近距离围观他们发明这种形态的新体位。事实上，他想都不愿想，一有机会就会把这段记忆从自己脑中洗掉。  
“嘿，你们要，呃……那个的话不如找个私密点的地方……”他感到脸颊滚烫，不禁好奇利爪是否也有脸红的能力。  
提姆睁大双眼，完全莫名其妙地看他。“那个什么？”杰森靠着他伸了个懒腰，困倦地哼哼，提姆低头轻舔小不点狐狸的面颊，尾巴尖爱抚着狐狸的身躯。  
哦天哪，不妙。嗯，不成。我不行了。  
迪克侧过身，缓缓后退。“那我就走了！对，我走也行。之后再见！……很久之后。享受，呃，你们的隐私，对小杰鸟温柔点！他比以前小巧多了！要是你的身躯重量压到他就不好玩了，我不是说如果你们喜欢玩那个有什么不好，就是……好吧，再见！”他脸色涨红地从蝙蝠洞逃跑了。  
*  
杰森和提姆看着迪克无缘无故地说着胡话跑掉，两个人都疑惑地歪头，等了一分钟，什么事都没有发生，他们耸耸肩，继续依偎在一起。  
操，杰森累了，而提姆作为龙远比想象中要舒服。说真的，他的鳞片是软的，还暖和得要命。  
太。他。妈。的。舒。服。  
“操，你说他是什么意思？”杰森其实不太在乎迪基鸟闹什么幺蛾子。就是有点怪。  
“不知道。他可能只是累了。今天对大家来说都不容易。”提姆打哈欠，把头窝在杰森身上，一只翅膀像轻柔的毯子般盖在两人身上。  
等他们醒来，最好是扎塔娜已经来解决奇葩问题，他就可以跟提姆回家了。他们的床可比操他的蝙蝠洞地板舒服多了。  
不过说真的，迪基说他妈的啥呢？我和提宝到底为啥需要隐私啊？不管了，先睡觉，之后再说傻屌在搞什么。杰森舒适快活地长出一口气，安顿下来准备再睡一会儿。  
*  
布鲁斯下楼到蝙蝠洞查看儿子们，看到眼前的景象，他惊呆了。  
四个儿子像小狗狗们一样惬意地睡成了一堆，四周环绕着他们肯定是从庄园里找来的各种毯子和抱枕。布鲁斯胸口泛起一阵暖流，他发现自己床上的被子被达米安盖着，他靠在提姆的肩上，双臂环抱着龙，睡梦中一只脚爪动来动去。提姆躺在超大的一堆枕头上，紧紧卷住杰森，脸贴在小狐狸的身侧，迪克以他独一无二的柔韧性克服不可能，同时躺到所有人身上。他完全放松了，显然觉得很舒适，在睡梦中还露出小小的笑容。  
他从没见到儿子们这样，此时可以完全确定自己暂缓解咒一事是做对了。他踮着脚尖静悄悄地上楼，免得打扰到儿子们，当然还先拍了张照片。  
这样做对我们大家都好，他想道，仍然有种陌生的感觉，觉得全身暖融融的。阿尔弗雷德错了。我绝不可能为此感到后悔。  
布鲁斯满意地笑了，他计划着该把这张照片印多少份海报，好挂在卧室墙上、庄园的办公室、蝙蝠洞、在韦恩公司的办公室，也许在图书馆也挂一份……啊，阿尔弗雷德肯定也想要一张或几张。也可以做成圣诞贺卡……


End file.
